Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a method for self-constructing a wireless communication network, and more particularly, relate to a method for self-constructing multi-hop cluster-tree structured wireless network.
Recently, with the development of Micro Electro Mechanical System (MEMS) based sensor technology, low-power analog and digital electronic technology, low-power radio frequency (RF) design technology, and the like, wireless sensor networks (WSN) technology using low-cost/low-power wireless sensors have been actively developed.
WSN may be composed of one access point (AP) which is a device for controlling to operate a network and a plurality of sensor nodes (terminal devices having sensing, computing, and communication functions). As the sensor nodes have a limited available power and have a limited communication distance, it is inevitable that an AP and sensor nodes are connected by a multi-hop network to construct a large-scale WSN using low-power sensor nodes. When the WSN is constructed by the multi-hop network, the following problems should be considered.
First, sensors nodes, each of which uses a power of a battery having a limited capacity, should be able to perform self-construction of a network using a few message exchanges and a little power. Self-construction of the WSN may refer to allocating a unique address to each sensor node and constructing transmission links with an AP. Second, sensor nodes should be able to maintain network connectivity by minimally consuming energy and quickly performing self-healing when damage of transmission links occurs due to a change in link condition, exhaustion of a battery of a sensor node, or a change in a location of the sensor node.